


Nevermore

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I meant… Is something bothering you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "word: raven"

When the door to astrometrics slid open, the Doctor thought the room was empty. But as he stepped inside, light from the corridor illuminated the golden hair of the figure sitting on the raised platform.

“Seven?” the Doctor asked, recognizing her, then frowned and took a step back. “I’m sorry, I was just going to— I didn’t mean to intrude—”

“You are not intruding,” said Seven. “Computer, lights.”

She was sitting on the floor, legs drawn up to her knees. She was wearing what appeared to be pajamas, under a too-large hand-knit sweater, her hair loose around her shoulders. The Doctor took a step into the room and let the door close behind him.

“Seven,” he said again. “Are you all right?”

She nodded. “I am uninjured, Doctor.”

He frowned. “I meant… Is something bothering you?”

“I am having difficulty sleeping,” said Seven, quietly. “I performed a medical scan, which shows that I am in perfect health, and I do not have enough experience in ‘falling asleep’ to analyze other variables that may contribute to my difficulty.”

The Doctor crossed to her, hesitating at the bottom of the steps. “I have even less experience with sleep,” he said. “You might be better off talking to a counselor, instead of a medical hologram.”

Seven shook her head. “I am certain that Starfleet psychologists are well-trained and competent, but in this instance, I do not wish to consult a professional.”

“Oh. Yes, I understand.”

“I would prefer to discuss this with a friend,” she explained, a slight smile forming. “Even if he does not, in fact, need to sleep himself.”

“Oh,” the Doctor said again. “Of course, Seven.”

Her smile faltered slightly. “Unless you have other obligations…”

“No, of course not,” he said, moving to sit on the top step, facing her, and reaching out to briefly rest a hand on her bent knee. “And even if I did, you are much more important. Now, what’s been troubling you?”

Seven paused, gathering her thoughts. “While I was on Earth,” she said, after a moment, “I stayed with Aunt Irene. Irene Hansen, my father’s sister.”

“Yes, I remember her,” said the Doctor. He had met most of the crew’s families since their return to Federation space, but Seven’s aunt had made a point to talk with each of her niece’s friends. “Was she able to tell you more about your father’s side of the family?”

“A great deal,” said Seven. “Aunt Irene shared several holograms of the childhood she shared with my father, as well many personal memories.”

“That sounds wonderful, Seven. But I have a feeling that isn’t what’s keeping you up at night?”

“No,” said Seven. “While I was staying with Aunt Irene, she took me to the cemetery where her parents are interred.”

“Her parents would be your grandparents,” said the Doctor. “Did you know them?”

She shook her head. “They died some time before I was born. But as I was standing beside their graves, I had an irrational desire to return to the moon where my parents’ ship crashed.”

“Seven, that isn’t—”

“It is irrational, because the _Raven_ was destroyed. And it is not the place where my parents died, or where their bodies remain.”

“No,” the Doctor agreed. “But the _Raven_ was the last place you were with your parents as a family. It’s perfectly rational to want to hold onto those memories by visiting it.”

Seven was quiet for a long moment. “Although my parents were both assimilated by the Borg when I was, there is a great probability that they are no longer alive. Aunt Irene has expressed a desire to hold a memorial service for them, and to place a grave marker in the cemetery. I find the idea… strangely compelling.”

He nodded. “I think it’s a very nice idea. Even something as simple as a grave marker can be an important symbol of closure to those left behind.”

“I was only a child when my family was assimilated,” Seven argued. “I have been without them for a much larger portion of my life.”

“It doesn’t matter how long you knew them,” the Doctor told her. “Or how long they’ve been gone. When we lose people we love, it can be immensely important to find that kind of closure.”

“Then you think I should allow Aunt Irene to hold a memorial service?” Seven asked.

“I think you should help her. It might be a good experience, for both of you.”

Seven nodded, looking thoughtful again. “I will contact Aunt Irene tomorrow,” she said, the paused and added, “Would you accompany me, Doctor?”

“To the memorial service?”

She nodded again. “I believe I would be… comforted, if you were with me.”

“Then I’ll be there,” he promised. 

THE END


End file.
